Trog Trap
This article is from 2017 and somehow outdated. Will be updated soon. Basic information Trog Traps are items that will start random winter-themed timed events as soon as they are placed. They cannot be crafted. They were first introduced during the Christmas event 2017 that was called Elfi's Toy Drive. It started on December 13th 2017 and has ended on January 10th 2018. Three types of Trog Traps are known: * Small Trog Traps will trigger tier 1 events (easy difficulty) Reward Holiday Gift Boxes for successfully completed Small Trog Trap events will often contain Medium Trog Traps * Medium Trog Traps will trigger tier 2 events (medium difficulty) Reward Holiday Gifts for successfully mastered Medium Trog Trap events will occasionally contain Large Trog Traps * Large Trog Traps will trigger tier 3 events (tough difficulty) How to obtain [[Small Trog Trap|'Small Trog Traps']] During the Christmas event, one Christmas-specific Trog Trap Login Chest can be claimed/unlocked every 4 hours from the main game screen (before entering a game world), starting with two chests at a time initially. These Trog Trap Login Chests can then be claimed on any game world from the inventory ("bundles") and will always contain 2 Small Trog Traps plus additional useful stuff that is very similar to common Login Chests. After the end of the event, any Trog Traps that are still left or can be obtained in any way after the Christmas event will most likely keep on working like they use to now. [[Trog Trap Login Chest|'Trog Trap Login Chests']] Starting with December 13th 2017 and ending on January 10th 2018, every Creativerse player initially got 2 free Trog Trap Login Chests right away when clicking on the respective button labelled "Free Chest" at the left side on the main game screen twice before entering a Creativerse game world. Another free Trog Trap Login Chest was then unlocked 4 hours after claiming the initial Trog Trap Login Chests, and a second Trog Trap Login Chest another 4 hours (8 hours in total) after that. After claiming one or both of the obtainable Trog Trap Login Chests, 4 hours later another Trog Trap Login Chest becomes available. As soon and as long as both Trog Trap Login Chests remain unclaimed in the main game menu, no additional timer for more Trog Trap Login Chests will be active/running. When claiming a Trog Trap Login Chest for Elfi's Toy Drive in the main game menu, one of four known variations will be unlocked and then become available in the inventory ingame: First Trog Trap Login Chest variant This most common Trog Trap Login Chest contains: * 2 Small Trog Traps * 2 Super Extractors that can be used on Nodes to extract Ore, and * 2 Advanced Health Potions to be used for healing (with right-click from the quickbar) Second Trog Trap Login Chest variant This Trog Trap Login Chest contains: * 2 Small Trog Traps * 5 Super Extractors to be used on Nodes to extract Ore * 5 Advanced Health Potions to be used for healing (with right-click from the quickbar) * 2 Arcstones to be used for high-tier crafting recipes and decoration Third Trog Trap Login Chest variant This rather rare Trog Trap Login Chest contains: * 2 Small Trog Traps * 5 Super Extractors to be used on Nodes to extract Ore * 5 Advanced Health Potions to be used for healing (with right-click from the quickbar) * 10 Explosive Bombs that can hurt and kill Creatures (and players in PvP), but won't damage blocks, objects or liquids in the game world 'Fourth Trog Trap Login Chest variant' This very rare Trog Trap Login Chest contains: * 2 Small Trog Traps * 5 Super Extractors to be used on Nodes to extract Ore * 5 Advanced Health Potions to be used for healing (with right-click from the quickbar) * 10 Explosive Bombs for fighting purposes * 10 Flares that can only be crafted otherwise after registering an e-mail with Playful and can be thrown to light the area around their point of impact for a while [[Medium Trog Trap|'Medium Trog Traps']] Reward Holiday Gift Boxes for events initiated with Small Trog Traps randomly contain Rescued Toys, useful consumables like Food and/or Potions, uncommon materials, Excavators and/or Extractors of different kinds plus nearly always also 1 Medium Trog Traps. Additional Medium Trog Traps can also optionally be bought from the Store for Coins (the Holiday Trap Pack contains 10 of these traps, the Ultimate Holiday Trap Pack contains 40 Medium Trog Traps), but only during Christmas event-time. [[Large Trog Trap|'Large Trog Traps']] Reward Holiday Gift Boxes for successfully completed tier 2 events that were initiated by placing Medium Trog Traps usually contain several Rescued Toys, random useful consumables and items, as well as (randomly) often 1 Large Trog Trap. 10 Large Trog Traps each can also be bought in the Store as parts of the Ultimate Holiday Trap Pack, but only during Christmas event-times. 'How to use' All Trog Traps can be placed and will then immediately start timed winter-themed events. The specific event goals differ and are described by onscreen messages. If the announced goal is successfully reached within the set timespan, a Reward Holiday Gift Box will appear afterwards at or next to the spot that the Trog Trap had originally been placed. 'Trog Trap Events' As soon as a Trog Trap is placed onto the ground, an event will immediately begin. Often the sky and air around the Trog Trap will turn blue all by itself and it will start to snow as long as this particular event lasts. Once placed, Trog Traps cannot be deactivated and they cannot be wired to be activated at a later time. One of several optional events will be randomly chosen. These can be played alone or together as a team of players. The patch notes describe that the rewards for these events are "instanced" so that everyone who participates in the event should get their own Reward Holiday Gift Box. These reward containers very often do not appear exactly at the same spot where the Trog Trap has been placed, but on a random adjacent block. All Creatures and objects (poles, targets, piles of snowcubes, reward gift boxes, etc.) that will be summoned by a Trog Trap will be indicated on your compass as one symbol each. Few of the Trog Trap event Creatures that players sometimes have to kill during the events will rarely drop special Loot Bags that will contain items and Rescued Toys similar to the content of spawning Holiday Gifts. Arctic event Mirus that appear for Snowball Fight events are vulnerable only to Snowcubes and can eliminated by these throwables, but are immune to physical damage dealt by any melee Weapon. All the other of the Trog Trap event Creatures that can be killed with Weapons are immune to elemental damage, but they can usually be stunned with Stun Bombs and pushed away with Snowcubes and Force Bombs. Tip: choose a place to build an arena for these events somewhere in your game world where nothing else (or at least not much else) has been built or changed underground to avoid lags. Building the arena high up or floating over an ocean is recommended, because in this case you can build a smaller platform that will make it easier to complete some of the events (mainly "Snow 2 Go" and "Present Danger"). Rumors say that building a platform of 17x17 blocks very high up (30 blocks away from everything else) might force all creatures, poles and loot boxes directly in the middle where you should also place the trap. Snowball Turrets are immensely helpful with events types that require throwing Snowcubes ("Snowball Fight" and "Snowball Target Practice"). Do not place the turrets for too long in advance, but only at the beginning of the events and pick them up as soon as the event is over before they will vanish so you can re-use them. When using Snowball Turrets, make sure that no common Creatures will stay in the arena or within view of sight, nor let common Creatures enter the arena during the events, since the Turrets would waste their (infinite) Snowcubes on these Creatures in that case instead of shooting at Arctic Mirus and/or targets. More Tips: as usual, wear your best armor, equip your best weapon for "King of the Chill", "Get to the Capture" and "Troggington Fights Back". Also do not forget to prepare health regenerating Potions or Food, for example Mushroom Sandwiches that will grant health regeneration and a bonus on your maximum health points for 15 minutes. While the Tier 1 events "Pining for you" and "Snow 2 go" are completely harmless, you might rarely be hit by Blizzard Chizzards during "Ice Spy" events and even by targets during "Snowball Target Practice". It is advisable to also put a stack of Advanced Health Potions into your quickbar, then select this slot and use right-click to drink a healing potion during the fight whenever your player character has been hit hard. This might happen during Tier 2 and Tier 3 combat events. While the new Jingle Juice also grants health regeneration for 10 minutes and seemingly some sort of cold resistance (not immunity though), it cannot be crafted, but only traded from Elfis. 'First-level events initiated by Small Trog Traps' Ice Spy (Tier 1) with 3 spies Snowball fight (Tier 1) in 4 waves Snowball Target Practice King of the Chill Snow 2 Go Pining For You Rewards for level one events As soon as players manage to accomplish the given event goal, a special Tier 1 Reward Holiday Gift Box will appear that will contain ca. 6-12 Rescued Toys, nearly always 1 Medium Trog Trap plus usually 2 stacks of a few random consumables, materials and/or items like: 1-5 Basic Health Potions, 1-2 Speed Potions, 1-2 Health Regeneration Potions, 1-2 Freeze Resistance Potions, 1-2 Advanced Health Potions, 1-2 Crystal Shards, 1-2 Infused Crystals, 1-2 Fire Bombs, 1-2 Freeze Bombs, 1-2 Force Bombs, 1-2 Basic Extractors, 1-2 Advanced Extractors, 1-2 Basic Excavators, 1-2 Advanced Excavators, 1-2 Super Excavators, 1-2 Questionable Jerkys, 1-2 Blizzard Chizzard Eggs, 1-2 Gingerbread Loaves, 1-2 Frigid Pies, 1-2 Frigid Sandwiches, 1-2 Frigid Soups, 1-2 Arctek Lanterns, 1-2 Grand Arctek Lanterns and/or other items like that. 'Known Medium Trog Trap events' Snowball Target Practice Ice Spy level 2 King of the Chill Snowball Fight Snow 3 Go Pining For You Same as Tier 1, also rewarded with Medium Trog Traps instead of Large Trog Traps Get to the Capture Rewards for level two events As soon as players manage to accomplish the given event goal, a special Tier 2 Reward Holiday Gift Box will appear that will contain ca. 11-14 Rescued Toys, occasionally 1 Large Trog Trap plus 3-8 stacks of a few random consumables, materials and/or items like: 1-5 Basic Health Potions, 1-2 Speed Potions, 1-2 Health Regeneration Potions, 1-2 Freeze Resistance Potions, 1-2 Advanced Health Potions, 1-2 Crystal Shards, 1-2 Infused Crystals, 1-2 Fire Bombs, 1-2 Freeze Bombs, 1-2 Force Bombs, 1-2 Basic Extractors, 1-2 Advanced Extractors, 1-2 Basic Excavators, 1-2 Advanced Excavators, 1-2 Super Excavators, 1-2 Questionable Jerkys, 1-2 Blizzard Chizzard Eggs, 1-2 Gingerbread Loaves, 1-2 Frigid Pies, 1-2 Frigid Sandwiches, 1-2 Frigid Soups, 1-2 Arctek Lanterns, 1-2 Grand Arctek Lanterns and/or other rewards like that. 'Known Large Trog Trap events' Target Practice level 3 Snowball Fight level 3 Ice Spy level 3 King of the Chill level 2 Snow 3 Go Get to the Capture level 3 PRESENT DANGER Rewards for level three events As soon as players manage to accomplish the given event goal, a special Tier 3 Reward Holiday Gift Box will appear that will contain up to 33 or more Rescued Toys, rarely 1 Medium Trog Trap plus usually 5-8 stacks of a few random consumables, materials and/or items like: 1-5 Basic Health Potions, 1-2 Speed Potions, 1-2 Health Regeneration Potions, 1-2 Freeze Resistance Potions, 1-2 Advanced Health Potions, 1-2 Crystal Shards, 1-2 Infused Crystals, 1-2 Fire Bombs, 1-2 Freeze Bombs, 1-2 Force Bombs, 1-2 Basic Extractors, 1-2 Advanced Extractors, 1-2 Basic Excavators, 1-2 Advanced Excavators, 1-2 Super Excavators, 1-2 Questionable Jerkys, 1-2 Blizzard Chizzard Eggs, 1-2 Gingerbread Loaves, 1-2 Frigid Pies, 1-2 Frigid Sandwiches, 1-2 Frigid Soups, 1-2 Arctek Lanterns, 1-2 Grand Arctek Lanterns and/or other items like that. What to do with Rescued Toys Rescued Toys can be traded in for rare Christmas-themed Recipes and items at Elfis. Elfis are NPCs that will only spawn during Christmas events on random blocks of Snow and Ice during day and night. Trivia Trog Traps can be put on display in/on display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Snow Buried Containers and the like. There, they will not start any Trog Trap Events.Category:Elfi's Toy Drive Category:Events Category:Christmas Event Category:Non-Craftable